Gertrude/Dialogue
Before starting Gertrude's cat * Player: hello, are you ok? * Gertrude: do i look ok?...those kids drive me crazy * Gertrude: ...i'm sorry, it's just, ive lost her * Player: lost who? * Gertrude: fluffs, poor fluffs, she never hurt anyone * Player: who's fluffs * Gertrude: my beloved feline friend fluffs * Gertrude: she's been purring by my side for almost a decade * Gertrude: please, could you go search for her... * Gertrude: ...while i look over the kids? ** well, i suppose i could *** Player: well, i suppose i could *** Gertrude: really?, thank you so much *** Gertrude: i really have no idea where she could be *** Gertrude: i think my sons, shilop and Wilough, saw the cat last *** Gertrude: they'll be out in the market place *** Player: alright then, i'll see what i can do *** (Quest start) ** what's in it for me? *** Player: what's in it for me? *** Gertrude: i'm sorry, i'm too poor to pay you anything *** Gertrude: the best i could offer is a warm meal *** Gertrude: so, can you help? *** (Back to previous chat options) ** sorry, i'm too busy to play pet rescue *** Player: sorry, i'm too busy to play pet rescue *** Gertrude: well, ok then, i'll have to find someone else During Gertrude's cat Talking to her, whilst not having paid Shilop/Wilough * Player: hello gertrude * Gertrude: have you seen my poor fluffs? * Player: i'm afraid not * Gertrude: what about shilop? * Player: no sign of him either * Gertrude: hmmm...strange, he should be at the market Talking to her, after paying Shilop/Wilough and whilst the player has not given milk to Fluffs * Player: hello gertrude * Gertrude: hello again, did you manage to find shilop? * Gertrude: i can't keep an eye on him for the life of me * Player: he does seem quite a handfull * Gertrude: you have no idea!.... did he help at all? * Player: i think so, i'm just going to look now * Gertrude: thanks again adventurer Talking to her after giving milk to Fluffs * Player: hello again * Gertrude: hello, how's it going?, any luck? * Player: yes, i've found fluffs * Gertrude: well well, you are clever, did you bring her back? * Player: well, that's the thing, she refuses to leave * Gertrude: oh dear, oh dear, maybe she's just hungry * Gertrude: she loves doogle sardines but i'm all out * Player: doogle sardines? * Gertrude: yes, raw sardines seasoned with doogle leaves * Gertrude: unfortunatly i've used all my doogle leaves * Gertrude: but you may find some in the woods out back Talking to her after giving the sardines to Fluffs * Player: hi * Gertrude: hey traveller, did fluffs eat the sardines? * Player: yeah, she loved them, but she still won't leave * Gertrude: well that is strange, there must be a reason! Talking to her after giving the kittens to Fluffs * Player: hello gertrude * Player: fluffs ran off with her two kittens * Gertrude: you're back , thank you, thank you * Gertrude: fluffs just came back, i think she was just upset... * Gertrude: ...as she couldn't find her kittens * gertrude gives you a hug * Gertrude: if you hadn't found her kittens they'd have died out there * Player: that's ok, i like to do my bit * Gertrude: i don't know how to thank you * Gertrude: I have no real material possessions..but i do have kittens * Gertrude: ..i can only really look after one * Player: well, if it needs a home * Gertrude: i would sell it to my cousin in west ardounge.. * Gertrude: i hear there's a rat epidemic there..but it's too far * Gertrude: here you go, look after her and thank you again * (gertrude gives you a kitten...) * (...and some food) * (You just advanced X cooking level!) * (You haved gained 1 quest point!) * (well done, you have completed gertrudes cat quest) After Gertrude's cat Speaking to Gertrude with a kitten * Player: hello again gertrude * Gertrude: well hello adventurer, how are you? * Player: pretty good thanks, yourself? * Gertrude: same old, running after shilob most of the time * Player: never mind, i'm sure he'll calm down with age Speaking to Gertrude with a cat *'Gertrude:' well hello adventurer, how are you? *'Player:' i'm ok, but i lost my kitten *'Gertrude:' that is a shame..as it goes fluffs just had more *'Gertrude:' i'm selling them at 100 coins each... *'Gertrude:' ...it was shilop's idea *'Player:' ! *'Gertrude:' would you like one **Yes please ***'Player:' yes please ***'Gertrude:' ok then, here you go ***player has enough coins ***'Player:' thanks ***''(gertrude gives you another kitten)'' ***player does not have enough coins ***'Player:' oops, looks like i'm a bit short ***'Player:' i'll have to come back later **no thanks, i've paid that boy enough already ***'Player:' no thanks, i've paid that boy enough already Speaking to Gertrude with no cat or kitten previous dialogue Category:Gertrude's Cat Category:Quest dialogues